


Futures Made

by Merfilly



Category: The Abyss (1989)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They move forward...together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futures Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbirds/gifts).



There are some that treat the survivors as some form of intermediary of the aliens after the full details are released. Bud doesn't mind that so much. The company rushes a new deep rig into production, and he talks it over with his crew. Slowly, they decide on new people to try and fill the holes they all feel in their hearts, and have on their roster.

Bud doesn't even think of asking Lindsey. He won't break this new thing between them. The first time around was pure chemistry; this time it's more. Through what they've experienced, and what Lindsey herself has discovered about herself, they've forged a bond of love that feels like all the treasure in the world to Virgil Brigman.

So when her name is on that final roster for the new platform, Bud turns, looking her way with a sideways cock of his head.

"Bud, if you think I'm giving up my contact with them, you're crazy," she says, and he starts to realize that he had everything wrong, that it was all about... and then she's throwing herself into his arms, kissing the breath out of him. "Mister Brigman, I like sleeping with my husband," she whispers after the kiss breaks.

"Mrs. Brigman, I'm rather happy about that."


End file.
